1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system for use with product stored in bins, and to a bin system incorporating such a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large retail outlets, often referred to as “big box” stores, typically store product in multi-tier racks. The upper tiers are generally used only for storage, whereas the tiers at floor level provide customer access to the product, which is kept in bins in easy reach within the rack. Product samples are displayed in front of the bins together with identifying information and price. As bins are emptied, additional product is moved into the bins from higher levels. This has proven to be a convenient system for marketing hardware, plumbing fixtures, electrical fixtures, and other products of relatively small size.
The racks typically consist of bays which are approximately 8 feet wide between uprights, and the product samples are fixed to beams or boards which are fixed across the front of the uprights. The product samples and identifying information are fixed to the beams in alignment with product in the bins behind the beam. When different size bins are substituted or the bins are rearranged, it is necessary to remount the product samples on the beam, which may require entirely rearranging the samples along the length of a beam. This is done on the premises and is very labor intensive.